Jon Bellion
Jonathan David Bellion (born December 26, 1990) is an American rapper, singer, songwriter and record producer. He was born and raised in Lake Grove, New York on Long Island."Jon Bellion’s Emotional, Inspiring Journey To The Top Of The Music Industry". Elite Daily. June 21, 2016. He is known for his single "All Time Low". Bellion has released four mixtapes and two studio albums. His first, The Human Condition, was released on June 10, 2016, and it debuted at number five on the US Billboard 200."Jon Bellion - Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved March 1, 2017. He released his second studio album, Glory Sound Prep, on November 9, 2018. He is currently signed to Visionary Music Group and Capitol Records. Bellion also provided vocals for the 2015 EDM song "Beautiful Now" by Zedd and opened the concerts from the third leg of Twenty One Pilots' Emotional Roadshow World Tour. Early life Bellion was born and raised in Lake Grove, New York, in his parents' house with his sisters and brother. He is of Italian descent and his family comes from Naples. Torn between his love for basketball and music throughout high school, Bellion made the choice to pursue his music career in his junior year. After high school, he enrolled in the music program at the private Five Towns College in Dix Hills, New York."Five Towns College Former Student Jon Bellion Wins A Grammy Award". Five Towns College. February 9, 2015. At the age of 19, he decided to drop out of college and focus on writing professionally. He worked under songwriter and Warner Brothers A&R executive Kara DioGuardi for a year and signed a deal through her personal publishing company. Through this experience, Bellion learned how to write songs for different artists, in genres such as rock and hip hop. Shawn Setaro (June 22, 2016). "Jon Bellion: From Pop Songs To Pixar". Career 2011–2014: Early career and various mixtapes Bellion's first mixtape, Scattered Thoughts Vol. 1 was released in early 2011 via his Facebook page and reached over 11,000 downloads. Bellion composes and produces all of his own music. Jon Bellion signed with Visionary Music Group in 2012 and released a cover of Drake's "The Motto" on VMG's YouTube page. In 2012, Jon Bellion wrote the chorus to the song "The Monster" by Eminem featuring Rihanna. This song won a Grammy Award in the 2015 Grammy Awards for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration. Bellion also co-wrote and produced the song "Trumpets" by Jason Derulo in 2012, which was not released until 2013 in the UK and 2014 in the US. Jon Bellion released his second free project, titled Translations Through Speakers on February 20, 2013, his third, The Separation on December 10 of the same year and his fourth free project, The Definition on September 23, 2014. Bellion also headlined his first national tour called The Beautiful Mind Tour in October 2014. 2015–2017: Touring and The Human Condition Bellion released several singles in early 2015, including "Woodstock (Psychedelic Fiction)", "All Time Low", and "Woke the F*ck Up" through Capitol Records. On March 31, 2015, Bellion announced his second national tour, The Definition Tour. The tour began on May 26 and concluded on July 2. Bellion was also featured on "Beautiful Now", a song on Zedd's album True Colors, which was released on May 15, 2015. Bellion was also featured on American rapper B.o.B's album Psycadelik Thoughtz on the song "Violence". Bellion released several acoustic versions of his songs, including one of "All Time Low" on February 26, 2016 and one of "Human" on March 4, 2016. Bellion confirmed that his debut album The Human Condition was set to be released on June 10, 2016. He released three promotional singles from the album: "Guillotine", on April 13, 2016, "80's Films", on May 27, 2016, and "Maybe IDK" on June 2, 2016. The lead single from the album, "All Time Low" was released on May 13, 2016 and became his most successful single to date, reaching number 16 on the US Billboard Hot 100"Top 100 Songs - Billboard Hot 100 Chart". Billboard. November 5, 2018. and was certified Double-platinum in the US and Australia."Jon Bellion’s "All Time Low" Certified 2x Platinum In United States". Headline Planet. May 30, 2017. On June 10, The Human Condition was officially released. Bellion states that the album is simply about being human, explaining, "Us as humans all have the same problems. We struggle with pride and tons of different issues that nobody really wants to talk about. So I figured if I'm the honest one showing how human I am, it will make people feel better about themselves." In his music, Jon talks a lot about God. He doesn’t just talk about a vague idea of faith; he makes sure to emphasize God specifically."Jon Bellion's Emotional, Inspiring Journey To The Top Of The Music Industry". Elite Daily. June 21, 2016. Jon Bellion also says the sonics and album artwork for The Human Condition were created in order to get the attention of Disney/Pixar, saying, "It's like a giant business plan for Disney Pixar because it's always been my dream to score a movie for them. So basically if my debut album blows up, John Lasseter Disney Pixar and these guys will hopefully see these images and be like 'Wait a second this is not one of our movies, what is this?'"Lovaas, Taylor. "From Choirs to Animations, Jon Bellion’s Debut Album "The Human Condition" is Full Artistry Both Sonically and Visually: SU Featured Interview". Sway's Universe. June 14, 2016. The artwork for the album was created by visual development artist David Ardinaryas Lojaya. During The Human Condition tour, Bellion announced that a representative from Pixar met him at one of his shows."Jon Bellion Pixar Announcement". December 4, 2016. He was invited to the Pixar Campus and said he might be involved with a Pixar film in the near future."Jon Bellion’s dreams come true at Pixar Animation Studios". The B-Side. November 15, 2016. In June 2017, Bellion was picked as Elvis Duran's Artist of the Month and was featured on NBC's Today show hosted by Kathie Lee Gifford and Hoda Kotb and broadcast nationally where he performed "All Time Low" live. Jon Bellion was the opening act for the US leg of rock duo Twenty One Pilots' 2017 Emotional Roadshow World Tour. The 33-show tour began on January 17 in Providence, Rhode Island and ended on March 5 in Louisville, Kentucky. On October 13, 2017, Bellion released his mixtapes Translations Through Speakers, The Separation and The Definition on digital stores as well as releasing a collection with those three mixtapes entitled Growth. 2018: Glory Sound Prep On January 25, Bellion teased a snippet of an upcoming song on an Instagram video. On April 16, Bellion began teasing his next album with 4 pictures captioned with "GSP". He later changed the name of his Instagram to his band/group "Beautiful Mind". On June 23, Bellion released a behind the scenes video of his previous album's last track, "Hand of God". On October 9, Bellion posted a photo to his Twitter account from "GSP Staff", stating: "Tomorrow, Headmaster Stormzy requests your presence for an orientation ceremony in the main atrium. Time: 3:00 pm EST." The following day he announced the studio album Glory Sound Prep on his Twitter account, which was set to be released on November 9. On October 17, he released a preview on his social media accounts of the first single from the album, "Conversations with My Wife", which was released on October 19.@jonbellion (tweet). The following week, he released a preview on his social media accounts of the second single, "JT", and released it on October 26. "Stupid Deep", the third single off of the album, was released on November 1. On November 9, Bellion released Glory Sound Prep. 2019—present Jon Bellion got a voice role in Dragon Ball Super: Broly as Male Frieza Soldier B.https://twitter.com/Osiel301/status/1085638181368799232 Jon has announced that his Glory Sound Prep tour will start on June 12th, 2019. He has a song with American DJ Illenium, titled "Good Things Fall Apart," which released on May 13th, 2019. Jon also released a single titled "Crop Circles" on May 30th, 2019.https://twitter.com/TeamVisionary/status/1134309486334685184 He helped produce/write singles Liar and Shameless by Camila Cabello, and Graveyard by Halsey. Influences Bellion has stated on multiple occasions that Kanye West is one of his biggest inspirations. "I loved everything but it was Kanye West who really changed everything for me." Bellion has also stated that he was inspired by Eminem, Pharrell Williams, Coldplay, John Mayer, André 3000, and more.Khan, Ahmad. "No Genre: An Introduction to Jon Bellion. Huffington Post. Bellion has also made it known that he is a big fan of J Dilla and Disney Pixar, drawing inspiration from the musician and computer animation film studio for both The Definition and The Human Condition. Bellion explains that he loves how Pixar movies are "simple yet presented in a way that is groundbreaking." Bellion credits much of his musical development and success to his bandmates whom he met while in college, expressing his love for them in his "Beautiful Mind Documentary" stating, "everybody in my band has taught me something, and has gotten me to where I am because of them" continuing "I surround myself with people better than me at something, you will very rarely see somebody around me, especially musically, who I don't look up to".Visionary Music Group (February 19, 2014), Jon Bellion - Beautiful Mind Documentary, retrieved April 2, 2017 Discography Studio albums *''The Human Condition'' (2016) * Glory Sound Prep (2018) Mixtapes * Scattered Thoughts Vol. 1 (2011) * Translations Through Speakers (2013) * The Separation (2013) * The Definition (2014) References External links * Official website * Twitter Category:People Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Rappers Category:Producers